


Day of heart

by Rosashion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Corona world, Gen, Some guardians bonding, like very little but they had fun, slight au where Repliku and Vanitas are with the guardians of life, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosashion/pseuds/Rosashion
Summary: Under Sora recommendation, the guardian of life decide to visit Corona, but a festival was held, so they decide to have some fun and Repliku and Naminé spend a little time together.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Day of heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I try to write another Replinami for Valentines day because I really love them, but I still don't really know how to write them, but I try my best! Oh and since I love Tangled the series, I intergated some cameo of characters in this series and use a ficional holiday they have in this series.

The Guardian of lights lands in the Corona kingdom. Sora told everyone about how lovely the world is. 

Repliku was looking at everything he could. Vexen brought him back, thanks to his connection with the other Riku and Naminé.

The ex-puppet still felt a little weird about all the new sensation, but also amazed about how colorful the world is.

“It’s amazing isn’t it? Exclaimed Ven.

— Yeah and you haven’t seen the town yet, added Sora.

— Then what are we waiting for? Asked Xion, Show us the way”

Once they arrived at the town, the streets were decorated with hearts, flowers were everywhere, especially roses. Music resonated in the main place, people were dancing and seemed to be having fun.

“What’s happening here? Asked Naminé, surprise.

— I don’t know, maybe they celebrate something.

— Guess you are new in this town, said a voice from behind”

The group turned themself to see two young girls, one with black hair and one with red hair.

”This town love celebrates anything, continued the red haired girl, today it’s the day of heart.

— What’s the day of heart? Asked Kairi.

— From what we understand it’s a day for celebrating the love of an old king and a général from another kingdom who were at war and their love brings peace between the two kingdoms or something, said the black hair girl, Hence why they have so many roses and hearts everywhere.

— And the people who have found their true love can sign their name on a book who is in the castle.

— Oh, I see, but what about the people who don’t have found their true love? 

— You can still have fun with the shops and the dancing

— Catalina, Kiera, Uncle Monty have free chocolate, come before he sells everything.

— We’re coming”

Up to hearing the voice, the two young girls went away.

The guardians of light looked at each other, before Lea talked:

“Seems like a nice day, so what if we follow the girls and get some free chocolate too!”

The quite big group agreed and followed the direction of the girls they just saw.

As measure they went in that direction the crowd grew ticker. Repliku never was in a crown that big, he felt he would be swallowed in it. Then he felt someone took his hand, he turn his head and saw Naminé, she smiled at him before before coming close to him and whispered softly and even a littly shyly:

“We can hold hands like that we won’t get separated and if we ever get lost, we will get lost together at least”

Repliku felt himself blushing, but still held Naminé’s hand even tighter. 

Thanks to Terra, Lea and Isa big stature the group can have the chocolates.

“Okay, this thing is very good.

— Wait, did Vanitas just say he likes something!

— Shut up Ven”

The rest of the group start to laugh, much to the young boy's annoyance.

Once they calmed down, the guardians started to wander around in the town. Repiku and Naminé still holding their hands, they were passing in front of a flower shop. The young boy felt his precious person stop, he turned toward her and she stopped to look at some crown flower in the vitrine of a shop.  
“Do you want me to buy you one?

— Huh, ah no, no need to!

— Maybe, but I want to, answered Repliku blushing.

— I will get one, only if you get one too!

— Okay, deal!”

The two of them entered into the shop, they looked at the flower crown,when they both chose one, the boy quickly bought both crowns, before Naminé had the time to take her munnies.

“I could have bought mine, myself you know, frowned the blond.

— I know, but I wanted to give it to you, as a thanks for helping me to not get lost in the crowd earlier.

— It was nothing you know, said Naminé with a little blush.

— Not for me, here take it”

Then he put the crown Naminé chose, it was a crown made with some white and red and some yellow roses, Naminé was beautiful with it. And she took his crown and put it on his head. His crown was made with violets. 

“Ah you’re here! Said a voice behind them, Seriously don’t stop in the shop without telling any of us, we were worrying, said Riku in a worrying brother voice, which made Repliku rolls his eyes, even if he appreciated the sentiment.

— Sorry, we just wanted to buy some crowns flowers.

— Yeah, we see that, said Aqua, who joined them too, But next warn someone before doing it.

— Okay, we will do Aqua!”

After that the four of them rejoined the rest of the group, who were happy to see them. And they spend the rest of the day having fun in the town with their friends. Repliku really was enjoying this day of heart and more so his new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I know this didn't have much Replinami, but I still like it even if it was difficult (also english isn't my mother language so sorry for the faults)


End file.
